


Wreckage

by samucores



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Miya Osamu, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Incest, It's implied that this is the first time the twins have switched, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation, because the world needs more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores
Summary: Atsumu gulped. This was definitely the hottest thing he’d seen in his entire life, and he’d seen a lot of hot things; mostly Osamu, towering over him, pinning him to a wall before dominating him, but this was a whole new level of arousing. Osamu crying over his fingers― Not even his cock, but his fingers and the promise of more― made him so turned on he felt dizzy. He’d have to thank Kita when this was over for showing him how great it was to top his brother.Or, Kita making a mess of the Miya wins.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 474





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> The twins are like 17, and Kita is 18, so I think this counts as underage? Not that bad though, and also the age of consent where I live is 17. Figured I'd tag it just in case. Anyway, this is some of the most shameless smut I've ever written, and it contains hot twin on twin action and Kita making both of them cry. If you're not into That Sort Of Thing, don't read. If you're into this stuff, you're welcome. Hope you like messy sexy and copious amounts of kansai ben

Atsumu shut his eyes as he kissed his brother, open mouthed and desperate, breathless, clutching at his waist and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Osamu’s eyes were closed too, and he kissed back languidly, panting softly, hands cuffed to the headboard. They’d been making out for a while now, seated on the soft surface of Kita’s double bed as their captain watched. The room was hot and heavy. Atsumu was hungry. 

He deepened the kiss, practically devouring his twin while Osamu’s hands pulled at their binds, desperate to move and touch and scramble for purchase, somewhere, anywhere. They kissed and kissed and kissed until, reluctantly, they pulled away to catch their breath, a line of spit connecting their lips. Atsumu’s eyes were half-lidded, and he stared down at his brother while he slotted their hips together, starting to grind against him. “ _ Fuck, _ ‘Samu-” He moaned, face flushed. “Ah-”

“Stop that,” Kita chided from where he sat. “Did I give ya permission t’ start grindin’ against him?” 

Atsumu froze up, letting go of Osamu immediately, like he’d been caught doing something illegal. He gulped and shook his head. “No, ya didn’,” He admitted, reluctant. “Sorry.” His voice was hushed and soft, apologetic. “I got carried away.”

Kita sighed. “’S fine, but don’ do it again. We’re movin’ at my pace, remember? Yer only allowed to do what I tell ya to.”

“Yeah, alright,” Atsumu mumbled. He glanced at Osamu briefly, then looked back at Kita. “Can I start kissin’ him again?” 

“Kiss his neck this time,” Kita said. “Push him back against the bed too, so he’s layin’ down, an’ prop him up a bit with pillows. ’M sure he’ll be comfier like that.”

Atsumu nodded, doing as instructed and pressing a hand to Osamu’s chest, shoving him down gently and adjusting the pillows underneath him, so he’s laid back, comfortably on display, hands above his head. He was still panting and looked embarrassed, cheeks dusted with pink, sweat dripping down his forehead. Atsumu was glad his twin wasn’t allowed to talk right now. Osamu looked cute when he was flustered and frustrated but unable to do anything about it. 

Atsumu had never been a dominant person in bed. Far from it, actually. When he and Osamu fucked, he let his brother take charge and call the shots, wrecking and undoing him with precise, practiced movements until he made a mess of himself. Right now, though, he felt like he understood dominance, even if Kita was the one ordering them both around. When he looked in his brother’s eyes and saw how needy he was, saw the rise and fall of his chest, how hard he was in his jeans despite barely being touched, how much he clearly wanted to talk but bit down on his lip obediently, staying silent, he understood the desire to break a lover and see them unravel; he understood why people wanted to destroy each other.

He undid the first two buttons of Osamu’s shirt and leaned forward, pressing kisses to his neck like he’d been told to, nipping and sucking and biting and marking him up. Osamu keened and tilted his head back, giving Atsumu better access. 

“Unbutton the rest of his shirt,” Kita said, and Atsumu was able to do so without breaking away from Osamu. He undid the rest of the buttons while leaving a hickey and bit down harshly after that, pulling a low, barely-audible whine from Osamu.

Atsumu trailed his kisses lower. He bit at the junction between Osamu’s neck and shoulder, sucking another dark hickey and licking the skin in apology when he was done, peppering his twin’s shoulders with feather-light kisses in between hickies and nibbles.

“Start playin’ with his tits,” Kita instructed.

Osamu whimpered, face bright red. “Don’t call em’ tha-”

“Yer not s’pposed t’ be talkin’ right now,” Kita scolded, cutting him off. “We agreed ya wouldn’ speak unless spoken to.”

“Yeah, but ‘s- Callin’ em’ tits tha’s-” Osamu tripped over his words, ashamed to have gone against Kita’s previous instructions and humiliated by the feminizing language. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. “... ‘S embarrassin’.”

“So? I don’ care if yer embarrassed.” Kita rested his chin in his hand, unimpressed. “If yer uncomfortable, jus’ safeword.” 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn’t want to safeword. Just admitting that to himself left him mortified. Wordlessly, Osamu shook his head, shame coursing through his veins and settling in his gut, hot and overwhelming but oh so arousing. There was a beat of silence, a moment where nobody in the room was speaking, which only made Osamu painfully aware of how turned on he was.

Kita chuckled. “So ya don’ want us to stop callin em’ tits then?”

Osamu hesitated but shook his head, turning away to hide his face, blushing brightly to the tips of his ears. 

“Do ya like it when we call em’ tits? Like how embarrassed it makes ya feel?”

Osamu couldn’t help the way his breath hitched in response to the questions, a wave of heat crashing over him. He hesitated but nodded, lips pressed tightly together and eyes squeezed shut. His whole body felt like it was burning, lit on fire by his brother and Kita.

“Say it then.”

“I-I, ah- I like it when ya call em’ tits,” Osamu stuttered out, quiet, voice weak and wavering. “I like feelin’ embarrassed.” 

Kita smiled. “Good,” He said. “Now tell your brother to suck yer tits. He can’t do anythin’ without permission, y’know. Yer gunna hafta tell him whatcha want.” 

Osamu opened his eyes and looked up at Atsumu, vision blurry from unshed tears of shame. Atsumu was staring back at him, fascinated by his reluctance and submission, by the way he gave into Kita’s words and admitted to liking humiliation, something he’d never hinted at being into before. 

Osamu swallowed thickly, mouth dry. “Suck my tits,” He managed to mutter, barely audible.

Atsumu started leaning down to do so, but Kita tutted, raising a hand and signalling for him to stop. “Ya gotta ask him nicely,” He said. “Try again, yer not the one callin’ the shots here. Use yer manners.”

“ _ Please, _ ” Osamu amended, “Please, ‘Tsumu, suck my tits.”

“Tha’s better,” Kita said. “Go ahead, Atsumu.”

Atsumu nodded, smirking as he flicked his tongue over one of Osamu’s nipples, taking it in his mouth and sucking gently, relishing in the way Osamu froze up and gasped, choking on his spit. He squeezed his brother’s other tit in his hand, running a thumb over his nipple and rolling it in his fingers, pinching and tugging and rubbing it in circles.

Osamu pressed his chest into the sensation, panting, his dick twitching. He loved how it felt, but it wasn’t enough to relieve any of his arousal, only making him harder and more pent-up, making desperation fester and grow. He couldn’t beg for more, either, couldn’t ask him to go farther or move on from this. He could only lay there and take it, pant and whine as his brother played with his tits for what felt like an eternity, teasing, driving him mad. The hands groping and grabbing at his skin made his head spin, and the insistent sucking made him start to drool and struggle to breathe, squirming against the pillows and shuddering. His erection strained against his jeans, and he wanted nothing more than for Atsumu to touch it, to provide some relief. He’d never felt so frustrated in his life. Suffering had never felt so good.

“Go ahead an’ spread his legs for him,” Kita ordered.

Osamu was glad they were moving on, but he still felt humiliated by the way Kita ignored his agency and had his brother move him instead of telling him to move on his own. The way Atsumu gripped at his thighs and pried them apart made him feel like a toy, like a doll or an object or something along those lines. He could’ve easily spread his own legs, but he wasn’t allowed that luxury. His face burned. 

“Pull his pants down an’ start fingerin’ him open,” Kita said. “Move nice an’ slow, don’ touch his cock, an’ pause if he starts gettin’ close. He’s not allowed t’ get off till yer fuckin’ him.”

“Sounds good to me,” Atsumu said as he unbuttoned Osamu’s jeans and tossed them to the side, quickly followed by his boxers. He ran a hand down his thigh, chuckling when he trembled. “He’s really gaggin’ for it, hm?”

“Don’ say that like yer not gaggin’ for it too. Yer a desperate whore an’ everyone knows it, Atsumu. Yer jus’ as hard as yer brother.” 

Atsumu pouted. He grabbed the lube, which was already on the bed, and squirted it onto his fingers. “Can I mark up his thighs?” He asked.

Kita hummed, thinking for a moment. “Only where his shorts would cover it,” He said finally. “I don’ wanna deal with seein’ him all marked up when we’re changin’ and then gettin’ hard before practice.”

“Alright,” Atsumu said as he pressed a finger against Osamu’s hole, pushing it in slowly up to the first knuckle. He’d used way too much lube, and it dribbled down his brother’s ass and onto the sheets. Atsumu moved his head down to bite at his thighs as he pushed his finger in deeper to the second knuckle and, finally, to the base. He held it there, staying still, then started thrusting it in and out  _ painfully  _ slow while he nibbled on his thighs, sucking hard and leaving a trail of dark marks in his wake.

Underneath him, Osamu held his breath, biting down on his lip and struggling to hold back moans. By the time Atsumu worked his way up to three fingers, he’d given up on staying quiet, moaning openly. He rocked his hips against Atsumu’s finger, wanting to speed things up. 

Atsumu watched in awe. Osamu was normally so quiet during sex, only panting and giving the occassional groan or hushed swear. He never knew his brother could be so loud, didn’t know he’d be such a noisy bottom. He wondered why he’d been depriving himself of this for so long. He should’ve been topping this whole time. This sight was borderline addictive.

Osamu rocked his hips down again, and Kita sighed in disapproval. “Atsumu, hold his hips down. Don’ give him what he wants. Tease him.”

Osamu whined, but Atsumu ignored him, nodding and carrying out Kita’s instructions. He kept fingering Osamu as painfully slow as he had been, and pressed his free hand firmly against his hips, keeping him pinned down and still. He curled his fingers and hit Osamu’s prostate, causing him to cry out and writhe against the bed. Atsumu kept at it, abusing his prostate at a lazy, dragging pace. 

Every time he got close, Atsumu pulled his hand out completely, switching to biting his thighs and leaving more hickies. After Osamu caught his breath, he’d push them back in and start fingering him again, never moving faster or increasing his speed.

Osamu felt tears prick at his eyes. His breathing was labored and his eyes were glassed over, his chest heaving and precum leaking down his rock hard cock, dripping down his balls and mixing with the lube pooled on the sheets. He had been drooling before, but it was worse now, and he could feel it on his chin and neck, could feel the spit building up in his mouth and dribbling out with each loud, needy moan that spilled past his lips. Atsumu had been edging him so long he could barely think, only squirming and struggling to breathe.

The tears that were bubbling up in his eyes finally spilled, trailing down his cheeks, and he sobbed when Atsumu pushed against his prostate harder. Still, he didn’t want to safeword. For him, this was bliss.

“Do ya think yer ready to get fucked?” Kita asked. Osamu nodded. “Beg for it.” He smirked when Osamu whimpered. “Beg for yer brother t’ fuck ya.”

“P-Please fuck me, ‘Tsumu, please,” Osamu cried, past the point of shame. “I wanna feel yer cock in me so bad. Please,  _ please _ \-  _ I want- _ ” He struggled to get the words out, choking on a moan. Atsumu didn’t have the decency to stop fingering him to make it easier for him to talk. His shoulders shook, and tears fell down his face. “ _ Atsumu.”  _ He looked and felt pathetic, which only added to his desperate desire to get fucked silly.

Atsumu gulped. This was definitely the hottest thing he’d seen in his entire life, and he’d seen a lot of hot things; mostly Osamu, towering over him, pinning him to a wall before dominating him, but this was a whole new level of arousing. Osamu crying over his fingers― Not even his cock, but his  _ fingers _ and the promise of more ― made him so turned on he felt dizzy. He’d have to thank Kita when this was over for showing him how great it was to top his brother.

“Can I fuck him?” Atsumu asked, turning for Kita because he needed permission. “Please?”

Kita nodded. “Go ahead,” He said, leaning forward in interest. “And yer allowed t’ cum whenever ya want, Osamu.”

Atsumu made quick work of pulling his pants and boxers off, letting out a relieved sigh when his hard cock sprung out. He squirted more lube onto his hand, spread it over himself, and lined up with Osamu’s hole. He didn’t wait for any confirmation or okay before pushing in, hard and fast, pulling a loud moan out of his brother, thrusting in and out quickly, fucking him mercilessly.

Osamu wrapped his legs around his brother and moved his hips in time with his, moaning and mewling, crying out broken chants of his name mixed with “please” and “more” and a plethora of unintelligible curses. He babbled incoherently, words slurred together but loud and breathless. He panted, the heat in his stomach growing and coiling, tightening. He pulled at his binds and tensed up, back arching. He was on the edge embarrassingly fast, due to all the prior teasing, but he didn’t have it in him to care. He came with a loud shout, spilling cum onto his belly.

“Keep goin’,” Kita told Atsumu, not bothering to give Osamu a breather. “Keep fuckin’ him till ya cum. He’ll tell us if he can’t handle it.”

Osamu wasn’t even sure if he could speak right now, and Atsumu was still pounding his ass, just as fast, unrelenting, punching the air from his lungs and making him cry more, harder. He was oversensitive now, and it was all too much, so pleasurable it almost hurt. His senses blurred together and he felt like an exposed livewire, knowing nothing but overwhelming heat and fire. He could barely breathe, and he choked on his spit and tears, laying limply against the bed, squirming weakly and whimpering as his brother continued to fuck him.

Despite how borderline painful it all was, his cock started coming back to life, twitching in interest and hardening again. Osamu started to weakly rock his hips again, unsure if he was trying to get away from the cock in his ass or if he was trying to get off faster. It only took a few thrusts for him to cum a second time, spurting onto his stomach and adding to the mess already there. He went completely slack, limp and boneless, fat tears streaming down his face and to the pillows.

Eventually, Atsumu came, pulling out of his ass. He could feel the cum dribble out of him and onto the bed, adding to the disgusting puddle of lube and precum already underneath him. Osamu was an honest to god wreck. He slumped back and melted into the pillows and sheets, closing his eyes and finally getting a breather, unable to find the energy to do or say anything, not even wiping away his tears or cum, only laying there and relishing in his post-orgasmic euphoria. 

“Jack yerself off, Atsumu,” Kita said before Atsumu could lay back and relax too. “Don’ think yer done yet.”

Atsumu gawked at him. “I-I can’t, I just came, I-”

“Ya overstimulated yer brother, so ya oughta do the same to yerself, ‘s only fair.”

“B-But-” Atsumu tried to argue, shrinking back Kita glared at him. He whined.

“If ya don’ wanna do it say the safeword,” Kita said simply, putting Atsumu in the same trap he put Osamu in, where he was forced to admit that his protests were baseless and that he enjoyed whatever was happening.

Without saying anything, Atsumu wrapped a hand around himself, a weak moan leaving his lips. He started to jack off slowly, running his hand from base to tip and shuddering, already overwhelmed. He ran a thumb through the precum on the head of his cock, tears bubbling up in his eyes too. In the moment, seeing Osamu cry during sex had been so hot, but now that he was starting to cry too, now that he was forced to overstimulate himself as well, he felt pity for him. 

He wondered if he looked as wrecked as his twin had. He certainly felt like he did.

“Good boy,” Kita praised. Atsumu moaned again in response. “Speed up, keep goin’ till ya cum again. I wanna see ya cum twice like yer slutty brother did. I know ya can.”

Reluctantly, Atsumu started moving his hand faster, doubling over onto the bed as he jerked himself off, pressing his face into the sheets. He panted, whimpering as he cried, ruining himself in the same way somebody else might, moving so fast it hurt but continuing anyway because he wanted to do as he was told, wanted to listen to Kita. For all his musing about how hot it was to top Osamu, he was still weak-willed and submissive, and came apart easily, even from his own hand. 

He came in his hand, shaking as he pulled it away, gasping for air and looking up at Kita, his messy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

Kita had reached a hand down to palm himself through his shorts. Atsumu wondered how he managed to go so long without touching himself, but Kita had the patience of an actual saint so he wasn’t surprised. 

“Do ya want help with that?” Atsumu asked.

“I don’ think ya have enuff energy t’ help out,” Kita said honestly. 

Atsumu frowned. He knew Kita was right, but he still didn’t like the idea of Kita getting himself off after talking ha and Osamu through multiple orgasms so good he felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. “I can still suck ya off,” He offered.

“Me too,” Osamu mumbled, sitting up. He wasn’t asleep, apparently, but he did sound distant, dazed, and barely awake.

Kita smiled and walked over to the bed. “Well, I don’ think I can say no to that,” He hummed, chuckling and sitting down between the twins, pulling his shorts down and spreading his legs, his erection on display for both of them. “I ain’t gunna last long either, y’know. Watchin’ ya both turned me on so much. Yer both so hot.”

“Yer hotter, Kita,” Atsumu said, laying down between Kita’s legs and making room for Osamu to lay next to him. “Ya managed to wreck us both without doin’ anythin’ but talkin’.” He wrapped his lips around the tip of Kita’s cock and pushed his head down, sucking and starting to bob his head, flicking his tongue over the slit. Osamu was far more tired than his brother, but he tried his best to make Kita feel good anyway, sucking on his balls and looking up at him through sleepy, half-lidded eyes, jacking off the parts of his dick that Atsumu couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Kita moaned and cursed under his breath as he looked down at them both. Watching the twins bring each other to tears had been hot, but seeing both of them suck him off was even hotter. He thrust his hips into Atsumu’s mouth, panting, feeling his orgasm slowly starting to build.

“Pull off-” He said after a minute, lacking the composure he’d managed to have this whole time, teeth gritted and face flushed. “P-Pull off, I’m close-” The twins nodded and did as they were told, and Kita started furiously jerking off, quickly cumming on both their faces, painting them white.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then spoke. “Ya both did so good, yer so filthy,” He said. “Ya oughta clean each other off, though. Osamu, lick all the cum off yer brother.”

Osamu nodded and grabbed Atsumu’s wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth and pressing his tongue against his palm, licking a stripe up the length of his hand. He figured he’d start with the cum closest to drying, from when he jacked himself off earlier. He wrapped his lips around two of his fingers, swirling his tongue around them and sucking off all the cum. Atsumu shuddered. The sight was so hot he wondered if he could do a third round, but he was pretty sure getting off again would kill him, so he decided against suggesting it.

Slowly but surely, Osamu sucked each of his brother’s fingers clean and pulled them out of his mouth, saliva dripping down onto the wrist. He laced their fingers together and then leaned forward, licking Kita’s cum off Atsumu’s face, occasional pressing kisses against his twin’s lips and cheek. His movements were slow and lazy, but he cleaned everything off sooner than later, and pulled away.

“Good boy, Osamu. Ya did so good,” Kita praised, ruffling his grey hair. “Yer turn, Atsumu. Yer brother has a lot of cum on him, make sure ya get it all off.”

Atsumu nodded and pushed Osamu so he was laying down again, licking at his face with far more energy than Osamu had, like an excited puppy. He kissed him on the nose and then leaned down to lap at the cum covering his twin’s stomach, being extra careful, not wanting to miss any. 

He licked lower and lower until he was pushing his tongue into his ass, stroking his thigh apologetically when Osamu whimpered, writhing underneath him, still sensitive. He licked his own cum out of his brother, pulling away when he was done and wiping his chin off.

“There ya go, ya did so good too,” Kita said, ducking his head down to kiss Atsumu’s forehead. “Now we should  _ actually _ clean off. I’ll go draw a bath-” He went to stand up, but Osamu tugged him down by the hem of his shirt, shaking his head.

“Too tired for that,” He mumbled, “Stay here.”

Atsumu nodded in agreement. “C’mon, Kita, we can clean later. Stay here, I jus’ wanna cuddle ya an’ sleep.” He yawned. Just because he had more energy than Osamu had didn’t mean he wasn’t tired.

Kita sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with the twins once they set their mind to something. During sex, he was the one in charge, but outside of that he was being pulled around by them, like always. He couldn’t stop the fond smile that formed on his face. “Alright, alright. Let’s jus’ go t’ bed then.””

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it, cuz I had a lot of fun writing this. I've been wanting to write Kita wrecking the twins for a looong time now, so im glad i finally got around to it lol Sorry for any mistakes I dont have a beta reader and I'm dumber than rocks <3 Please comment and leave Kudos, and hmu on twitter @samucores


End file.
